


Тридцать восемь (ударов в минуту)

by Kitahara



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Angst, F/M, Normal Life, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: написано на заявку "дом+афиша".
Relationships: Big Ed Hurley/Nadine Hurley





	Тридцать восемь (ударов в минуту)

Дорожка от бензоколонки до дома - примерно тридцать широких Эдовых шагов. Каждый - как у той Русалочки - будто нож вонзается, только не в стопы, а в сердце... тьфу ты, черт, что за глупости лезут в голову. Все с его сердцем в порядке: тук-тук-тук. Размеренно. Ровно.  
Двадцать пять, двадцать девять, тридцать.  
Розовые стены, розовые шторы, ряды статуэток на стеллаже.  
(Давящая масса розовой, розовой дряни.)  
\- Эдди, дорогой! - у сидящей на розовом диване Надин рот измазан шоколадом от конфет в форме сердечек. (С его сердцем все в порядке - раз, два, три, тридцать, тридцать восемь.) - Там какая-то открытка пришла!  
Эд берет со стеллажа открытку - от Джеймса. Джеймс уже в Мехико, надо же, далеко забрался от розового дядиного дома.  
(Это не зависть.)  
\- Это от Джеймса, - машинально информирует Эд.  
\- От кого? - переспрашивает Надин, и Эду хочется бросить в нее одной из статуэток, и он чувствует себя виноватым за этот порыв.  
Три-четыре-тридцать восемь.  
\- Пойдем куда-нибудь сегодня? - спрашивает Надин, облизав пальцы.  
Эд идет к окну и отодвигает розовые шторы: по ту сторону трассы недавно установили бигборд; "Приглашение к любви", - гласят огромные розовые буквы на синем фоне.  
(Норма запретила ему приходить в кафетерий, Норма не отвечает на звонки; он послал Норме открытку с попыткой объясниться - открытка вернулась обратно без единой приписки).  
\- Да, - говорит Эд, глядя на афишу с "Приглашением", - да, пойдем в "Грейт Нотерн". Там по пятницам живая музыка.  
Он оборачивается, услышав скрип дивана: Надин подпрыгивает на месте и начинает хлопать в ладоши, и ее единственный глаз сияет от радости.  
\- Как здорово, что нам уже по восемнадцать, правда? - радуется Надин. - Мы сможем снять номер!..  
\- Да, - Эд глотает ком в горле и ловит свое отражение в зеркале: невыразительное, грустное лицо тридцативосьмилетнего дурака, который упустил все на свете. - Да, дорогая, это очень здорово.  
Сердце стучит размеренно и ровно.  
(Крепкое, подлое сердце, которое все вынесет.)


End file.
